Vlodimir von Everec
|Profession = Noble |Affiliations = Redanian Free Company |Abilities = Sabremanship skills Horsemanship |Family = House of Everec |Parents = Kristina von Everec Bohumil von Everec |Relative = Olgierd von Everec |Voice = Lee Boardman |Appears_games = }} Vlodimir von Everec (Polish: Witold von Everec), was a nobleman of the Von Everec family, and former second-in-command of the Redanian Free Company. He was the second son of Kristina and Bohumil, and the younger brother of Olgierd von Everec with whom he grew up with on their family's estate. Biography Vlodimir loved a good time and did not lack the opportunities to have fun. In terms of entertainment, he had simple tastes. Essentially, he wanted lots of booze to drink and enough women to woo and bed before he considered one night's worth of entertainment satisfactory. Without a doubt, he spent many years of his life with hoodlums and plunderers of the worst kind. Journal entry : Geralt was tasked with finding Vlodimir von Everec and showing him the time of his life. This would have been one of the witcher's least remarkable missions – had not Vlodimir been dead for years at this point. The mysterious Master Mirror did not think this much of an obstacle, however. He handed Geralt a vial of von Everec blood and told him of an incantation which would summon Vlodimir from the grave. Geralt thus journeyed to the von Everec family crypt and sought out the younger von Everec's place of burial. : Geralt's meeting with Vlodimir began with a fight against other deceased members of the von Everec clan. Only after they were defeated did Vlod reveal himself, explaining he'd refused to fight alongside his dead kin as he'd never been particularly fond of them. Overall Olgierd's brother cut a strange figure, even for a ghost. He showed hints of noble refinement, but often his mannerisms better resembled those of a lifelong brawler or hooligan – no doubt because he had spent much of his living years raiding and marauding with a band of rough characters. : One thing is certain: Vlodimir liked to have a good time and had found death sorely lacking in quality entertainment. His demands for his night of fun were simple. He mainly wanted to get well and thoroughly plastered and... well, let us say the dead man's inability to enter into relations with the fairer sex had tormented him terribly. All in all, after hearing Geralt relate Vlodimir's complaints about the afterlife, I feared death all the more... : Vlodimir jumped into Geralt's body and together they accompanied Shani to her friend's wedding. There Vlod found more than enough entertainment to scratch his itch. He dove for slippers in a pond, played gwent, drank enough for three horses, chased pigs and even managed to steal a kiss from Shani. : When midnight struck, the capping ceremony began and Vlodimir von Everec's time among the living came to an end. Yet the witcher's skin had felt so good on him, he had no intention of shedding it. Only the appearance of Master Mirror finally forced Vlodimir back whence he came. In Geralt's account, Master Mirror caused Vlod's ghost a great deal of pain while banishing him. I do not know exactly how one can cause a disembodied spirit pain, but clearly Master Mirror knew a way. He was strange, that one. Even thinking about him now gives me goosebumps. Associated quest * Dead Man's Party Trivia * In the Polish edition of the game, his first name is Witold instead of Vlodimir. Probably because his name Witold (Vytautas ) and his brother name Olgierd (Algirdas ) are reference to Lithuanian Grand Dukes. Notes * If Geralt takes him to Draken Hollow Outpost, kills the forktail and clears out the monster nest, Vlodimir will appear and mention how exciting it was. * In game files there is a human model but can only be accessed by mods. * On normal gameplay the letter he writes to Olgierd at the party isn't accessible, but through console commands it can be added to one's inventory and read. * Vlodimir is technically the third character players have direct control of, the other two being Geralt and Ciri in the base game. Gallery Gwent cardart neutral vlodimir von everec.png|Gwent cardart Category:Humans Category:Hearts of Stone characters ar:فلوديمير فون إفريك cs:Vladimír von Everec pl:Witold von Everec pt-br:Vlodimir von Everec ru:Витольд фон Эверек uk:Вітовт фон Еверец